The present invention relates to a drum scanning type facsimile device having a function of automatically attaching the image bearing sheet such as manuscript sheet or recording sheet.
A facsimile device is known in which the image bearing sheet, which will be refered solely to "the sheet", is fixed at its leading and training sides to the drum by means of fixing bars. This type of facsimile device which is usually referred to as single-sheet type or simplified type facsimile, has no function for automatically attaching and detaching successive stacked sheets. In operation of this type of facsimile device, the attaching and detaching of sheets has to be made wholly manually by the steps of at first opening a drum cover of the housing of the device, rotating the drum and then fixing or releasing the sheet to and from the drum.
Recently, there has been proposed a singlesheet or simplified type facsimile device in which the attaching and detaching of the sheet is made automatically. However, manual works such as depression of a push button is still required, besides the opening of the drum cover by hand, even in this automatic facsimile device.
Current popularization of the facsimile device gives a rise to a demand for an easier attaching and detaching of the sheet, even in case of the simplified less-expensive device.